


Trick Drabble #6

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Trick Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Luciana is cool, M/M, Madison is meddling mother, Mentioned Troy Otto, Mild Angst, attempted set up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Prompt "The first meeting after a secret relationship is revealed"





	Trick Drabble #6

**Author's Note:**

> messiahofdystopia asked:
> 
> Could you please do a first meeting after a secret relationship is revealed. With Nick, Troy and Luciana. Thank You

“Don’t get upset, but we’re not eating lunch alone today.” Madison said as she walked with her son to the little cafe a few blocks from Nick’s apartment.

“Yeah? Who’s joining us? Travis, Alicia? Chris?” Nick asked, tone easy as he opened the door and let his mother walk ahead into the venue.

“Her name is Luciana. I met her last week and I really think you’re really going to like her.” Madison explained, pointing to the corner table where the woman in question sat facing away from them.

Nick rolled his eyes. “You are not setting me up mom. I’ve told you a million times I’m fine.” Nick protested from his spot still holding the cafe door open.

“Just meet her.” Madison said in a flat tone that left no room to argue before walking over to greet Luciana and have a seat.

Nick shuffled over reluctantly and greeted and shook the woman’s hand before taking the seat across from her.

When they parted ways an hour later Madison started in as soon as they were out of the restaurant about how they seemed to really hit it off and he should call her,

“Jesus mom! I’m not going to ask her out because I’m dating Troy! I have been for three months!” Nick blurted loud enough that even Luciana, who was half way across the parking lot, heard him and looked up in surprise.

Nick caught her reaction and turned to face her. “I’m really sorry if my mom gave you the idea that I was looking for a relationship. I did enjoy meeting you but I’m already seeing someone.” he apologized.

After a beat Luciana offered him a smile. “It’s alright, I get it. Give me a call sometimes if you want to hang out. I’d love to meet your boyfriend.” she said before giving a wave, saying goodbye again and leaving.

Madison surprisingly didn’t say anything on the walk back to Nick’s apartment. She just gave him a hug, said her goodbyes and left like nothing had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
